Severus Snape and the Hidden Secret
by Sevi Snape
Summary: Snape has been in the dark about something for 11 years and it finally come to light, but what is it. (formally snapes shock, but now longer)
1. The Penny Drops

Disclaimer; I own only Diana and the plot!  
  
Just want to see what people think before I carry on. So reviews are very very much welcomed!  
  
  
  
Chapter one- The Penny Drops.  
  
The first years walked into the hall in a big group. Looking around in awe they followed Professor McGonagall to the front of the hall. Sitting there on a stool was the sorting hat. All the students in the hall seemed to be looking at it. Then a rip near the brim opened and it began to speak.  
  
Now my dearest children  
  
I usually sing a song  
  
But this year I'm going to be different  
  
And I don't care if you think its wrong  
  
This year I'll say a poem  
  
You've already heard some  
  
But this years going to be different  
  
And I haven't been drinking the rum.  
  
I have indeed been thinking  
  
Of a poem to say or yell  
  
Because this years going to be different  
  
This year you'll wonder 'what the hell'  
  
You see there's someone new here  
  
Someone you'll never guess  
  
This years going to be different  
  
Because Snape has an heiress.  
  
Then the hat fell silent for a long time. All the students began to look at each other. Had they really hear that poem from the sorting hat? What had been going on? Why was it talking about one person rather than speak about the four houses that the new students will be sorted into? Slowly, very slowly the entire hall turned their heads towards Snape. Snape was sitting there at the staff table with a look of extreme panic and puzzlement on his face. Trying to carry on as if nothing had happened he picked up his goblet and looked at the sorting hat as he took a sip. Then all of the students began to look into the crowd of first years at the front of the hall. They saw amidst the mass a single child with black hair. She became more easily to see when all the first years began to take backward steps away from the child. But the black haired girl didn't notice. She was absorbed in a thick book. Every so often she would flick a black ringlet of her hair out of the way of the page. People were still looking at her but she didn't even notice them she just kept reading and didn't pay any attention. She didn't even seem to notice the other people in the hall.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, Can you please continue?" asked Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Och yes of course Professor." She said in a somewhat confused way.  
  
The sorting continued.  
  
"Frankie, Alice," was made a Hufflepuff, "Tamworth, David," became a Ravenclaw and, "Brent, Mary-Beth," became the first Slytherin. But nobody seemed interested in what house these people were sorted into; they still had all their attention on the black haired girl, who was still thoroughly engrossed in her book. Finally after much anticipation, it was her turn.  
  
"Snape-Granger, Diana" called Professor McGonagall.  
  
All of the teachers were shocked and stunned. All of them looked at each other and exchanged strange looks. After and moment the girl seem to come to earth with a bump and she put a book mark in her book and confidently walked up to the sorting hat. Placing the book on the floor she picked the sorting hat up and placed it on her head. The girl sat there for a long time with the hat on her head. During this time the hall was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Eventually the girl began to grin and then the hat shouted out.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
She was still smiling when she took the hat off her head and picked her book up. She walked down to the Slytherin table. Immediately she pulled her book out again and began to read.  
  
Dumbledore rose after the sorting hat had finished. He cleared his throat and looked around beaming.  
  
"Yes I am sure we are all pleased and excited to be back at Hogwarts and to those new pupils I'm sure you will enjoy our fine school. Remember that the forest is forbidden and that you are here to learn as well as have fun!"  
  
With this an audible groan echoed round the hall.  
  
"Now everybody, tuck in!"  
  
As soon as these words were said conversation broke out everywhere. The staff table was buzzing. Snape was still shocked and puzzled. As where many of the staff. Remus Lupin, who was again in the Defence Against the Dark Arts job, looked at Severus and gave him a smile.  
  
"I never knew you had a Daughter Severus," he said jovially.  
  
"Neither did I" said Severus to him self, somewhat darkly. He was looking down at the Slytherins table and regarding the child that he had been told was his daughter. His flesh and blood. Someone he had helped to create. How was he supposed to act? He had only just found out who she was and yet he now knew he had had a child for 11 years. He was confused and he didn't like it. I hated being uncertain. The last time he had been uncertain he had been mislead. Absently he rubbed his left forearm.  
  
"Severus?" came a voice to his left.  
  
"Yes?" he answered, turning to see that it had been Minerva that had spoken.  
  
"Are you OK? I mean you did know about this didn't you?" she regarded him.  
  
"No Minerva I didn't and I want to why I didn't. Did you know about this? Have you and Hermione been having these cosy little chats about how best to shock and embarrass me?" Severus was nearly shouting at this point.  
  
"Now Severus! Really! Calm down." It was Albus, as always the voice of reason.  
  
"Albus I have made it well known to everyone that I little my private life to be just that, private. And I now find that I have a daughter at the same time as everyone else does. I feel as if I am on show here. Being judged because I was stupid enough to admit to feelings." Severus had grown even paler than usual.  
  
Carefully he put down his goblet and looked at the teachers. No one said anything.  
  
"I know what you all want to ask, and yes I did sleep with Hermione Granger. Yes the sweet little Hermione who could do no wrong. And yes I... I... I... have to go." He said as he got up and walked to the door at the back of the hall and slammed it on his way out.  
  
After he had left all the teachers looked at Albus.  
  
"He will be fine soon. How would you feel if you had been revealed to have had a sordid affair with a student, right in front of the students that you work so hard to control? I feel Hermione could have done this a different way, but I am sure she has her reasons." Said Albus, before carrying on with his meal.  
  
Soon all the teachers followed suite.  
  
Out in the corridor Severus was leaning against the cold stone wall for support. A daughter, he had a daughter. And he had to talk to the child's mother. But how could he? She had left him. This was probably why she had left him. She had probably thought that she would hurt him or he would reject her if she had this baby. Because it showed she wasn't as perfect as people believed her to be, something she couldn't cope with.  
  
He began to walk up to the staff chambers when he saw movement at the end of the corridor. He moved quickly and silently towards the corridor end. It was empty.  
  
"Must have been a ghost." He thought to himself. Carrying on the journey to his room he practically ran. Eventually he reached his room and unlocked the door with a spell. Walking in he shut the door behind him.  
  
He wasn't alone in the room.  
  
"Severus," said a voice.  
  
He twirled round so quickly his robes billowed around him very dramatically.  
  
"Hermione!" he said and a shocked whisper.  
  
"Severus I'm sorry. I was watching the sorting from the doors, I never knew you would react how you did but I needed you to find out that way. She said quickly before Severus could say anything.  
  
"Why Hermione? Why cold you not have told me?" her asked in a whisper.  
  
"Because if I had told you, you may have rejected her before you thought, I know I hurt you when I left you, but Severus can you imagine the situation? I was 17, pregnant, unmarried and hadn't even finished school. I had to leave the school before anyone caught wind of it. I was perceived to be perfect and brilliant and clever. And yet I was stupid enough to get us both in that situation." Hermione stopped talking and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I never stopped loving you Hermione, did you know that?" Severus said, still glued tot he spot.  
  
"I had hoped you hadn't Severus, but I was so sure you had. I wanted to talk to you so much. You tell you about Diana, to hear your voice, see you face. But I wouldn't let my self, I had given into my feelings before and I had left school because of it." She sat there on the bed.  
  
Severus regarded her; she looked so worn out, so pale. She looked older than she should have done, she was barely 29 and yet she had a daughter that was at secondary school. As he contemplated this there was a knock on the door.  
  
Severus walked over and opened the door. It was a child, it was Diana.  
  
"Excuse me sir, is my mother here, its just that she said she needed to see you and I was wondering where she was." Said the child.  
  
Snape looked at her, how could something this beautiful have been help to be made by me? He silently stepped aside to allow the child to enter and see her mother.  
  
Diana walked over to the bed and sat down next to her mother.  
  
"Sir why did you leave the feast so early?" Diana questioned.  
  
"Because I needed to see your mother. And why do you call me sir? I am your father you know that don't you?" said Severus puzzled.  
  
"I do know you are my father and accept that but I believe for me to be able to address you as daddy, is a sign of endearment, but I do but know you." Diana said truthfully.  
  
Severus gave a slight laugh. The child really did have a strange way of thinking, but a good thought none the less.  
  
"Well then, would you like to get to know me better?" he asked hoping he would get the answer he wanted.  
  
"Yes sir! I think I would, now may I be excused? I am supposed to be going to my house common room." And with that she left.  
  
"She has some strange ideas for a child her age," said Hermione after Diana had shut the door.  
  
"I would have considered them interesting" said Severus simply.


	2. Love reigns eternal

Chapter 2 - " Love reigns eternal."  
  
Hermione and Severus where sitting in front of the fire on the couch in Severus' room. The fire was blazing and the room was warmer than it looked. Its stone walls and dark furniture made it appear cold, much like its proprietor.  
  
"Severus how did you cope all those years apart? I was ready to give up at anytime, but seeing so much of you in Diana kept me sane." Said Hermione quietly as she looked at Severus from the opposite end of the couch and sipped her coffee.  
  
"I don't know, I didn't dwell on it. I suppose I thought you regretted me; I pushed you from my mind. It was easy to do during school hours; I mean I had so much work. It was when I let my mind wander that I fell into the despair of missing you. Hermione I never stopped loving you, but I didn't think you were ever going to walk back through my door, so I gave up the thoughts and got on with it. The pain has always been here but after some time it became a dull ache rather than the searing pain I had been harbouring. You see, I have already lost so much, this just seemed to add to the long list of things I ought not have in life." Severus mused as he stared into the flames.  
  
He looked up at Hermione, who had been reduced to silent tears at the end of the couch.  
  
"Why are you crying? It is me that has had the pain, not you. I drove my family away with words of hate and mistrust. You have kept all your friends and family with the words of love you uttered even in the most difficult situation." Said Severus almost admirably.  
  
"I know Severus, but I added to the pain, maybe you would have been a changed man if you had known you had a daughter, I mean I know you wouldn't suddenly become a cheery and jolly man but still maybe a bit less formidable." She said through her tears.  
  
Severus chuckled darkly. A bit less formidable, maybe he could try. Hadn't it always been his dream to have a child of his own? To be able to treat them with the love his family had never given him? Hadn't he always wanted a child to watch as they grew? Well he could have it all now.  
  
"Hermione were have you been living all this time?" Severus asked after a long silence.  
  
"Erm you won't believe it. It's ironic really. We found a place in a village called Snape. It's really pretty. We live at 5 Meadow Lane." Hermione said as she watched Severus facial expression change.  
  
"Do you know it?" she inquired.  
  
Severus looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he laughed rather darkly.  
  
"Yes I do know it. Do you know if the big mansion is still standing?" he asked in interest.  
  
"Erm yes it is, true it is covered in ivy and the grounds are becoming a bit unkempt, but it's still there. Why do you ask?" she said as she took a mouthful of coffee.  
  
"Because it is mine. I was hoping the godforsaken place had fallen to the ground!" he said and seeing the look of puzzlement on Hermione's face he continued. "It was my childhood home, I mean residence. My father was the owner of the estate, and in his will he left it to me. I was exiled from it after I brought shame on our family by becoming a death eater. Actually I was exiled when I was found out to be a death eater. Because people knew it was shameful, truth was both he and my brother were death eaters too. I never knew this until he died and when I found out I hated him even more. When I was exiled all the estate and the house was given over to my brother and his family, but Voldemort murdered him before he had a child. So being the only member of our family left, the estate was given to me. I hate it. It reminds me how my father cared more about public opinion than about his son."  
  
Severus bent his head down and looked into the depth of his coffee.  
  
"Severus, I'm sorry, I never knew." Said Hermione quietly. "But why don't you sort the house out and re-sell it, I'm sure you could get money for it, quiet a lot in fact."  
  
"Actually Hermione I was thinking of sorting it out, and maybe asking you if you wanted to live there? I have seen how small the houses on Meadow Lane are, I wouldn't want you or Diana to live there." Said Severus hopefully.  
  
"But Severus! You have only just found us again after 11 years how can you ask us to do something like that? I mean it is one thing to ask me to stay the night here in your rooms at Hogwarts, but quite another to ask me to move into a mansion that you are doing up for us!" said Hermione shocked.  
  
Severus got up and walked to the window while still holding his mug. He thought about what Hermione had said. Maybe he was asking too much too soon. After all she had managed for 11 years without him, why would she just drop all this independence for him?  
  
"Well would you at least spend some time with me while I am getting to know Diana?" Severus asked hopefully.  
  
"Severus I would love to but," Hermione paused, "Severus I have been alone for 11 years, well not quite alone, Severus I am, I am married." She said as she watched Severus' face.  
  
He looked out of the window and without turning round he said, "Who is he Hermione?"  
  
When the answer didn't come he turned to look at Hermione but she was no longer on the couch. She was standing right in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry Severus, but I didn't know if you would want us." Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Do you love him?" Severus asked. All feeling had left his voice and the monotone was worse than if he had been shouting.  
  
"I thought I did, but I don't know anymore." She looked at Severus; she knew what he was waiting for. She continued, "Its Harry, Severus, I am engaged to Harry."  
  
"Oh. Yet again, Potter gets the girl and I get nothing." Said Severus and turned his back to Hermione and looking out across the grounds that had grown dark.  
  
For several minutes they stood there in silence. Then Hermione walked over to the table and picked up her bag that lay there. She walked towards the door and opened it. Before she walked out she turned back.  
  
"Severus, I love you." She said and went to leave, but she saw Severus turn round.  
  
She stood there and watched Severus slowly turn to face her. His face was contorted in anger.  
  
"Hermione! How can you do this?" he was shouting. "You tell me you are engaged and that you are forbidden ground to me and leave me with no hope, only to turn round and then tell me you love me! Are you trying to see me break down? Are you intent on seeing me become and insane broken man? Leave! Get out now!" he advanced on the door. Hermione ran down the corridor, as the door was slammed shut with such force that the picture, of a girl in a yellow silk dress, fell off the wall.  
  
Severus leant against the door he had just slammed. Why had he done that? Al she had ever done was love him and try and care for him and protect him and her child. Maybe he wasn't worthy of having a child.  
  
With resignation he walked in to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. His face was slightly flushed with anger and his eyes threatened to spill his soul out of them. It was years since he had become so consumed with emotion. No it was years since he had let himself become consumed with emotion. He had prevented this for years. He ran some cold water and splashed his face with it.  
  
"Pull yourself together!" he scolded himself.  
  
"Why don't you just admit your human and have feelings?" asked his reflection.  
  
"Shut up!" he growled in a deadly whisper.  
  
He walked into the main room again and slumped on the couch. Staring into the flames he let his mind wander. It wandered right back to the night Hermione had left, the last time he had felt this sad and upset.  
  
  
  
He had fallen asleep that night with Hermione lying safe in his embrace. But when he awoke about midnight he was hugging air. On the pillow next to him was a single red rose with a necklace twined round it. It was the locket Hermione had always worn. It was a silver chain with and oval pendant on it. The pendant was silver with turquoise  
  
embedded in its centre. Under this rose there was a letter.  
  
  
  
Severus got up and walked over to the desk where he had kept the letter along with the rose and necklace. He had not opened the letter for 10 years. He opened it and he could still smell the vanilla on it. Hermione had always worn a vanilla perfume.  
  
He read the parchment for about the 100th time in his life.  
  
Dearest Severus,  
  
I have had to go. Please don't worry or search for me. I am fine, but you will not see me anymore. I have to do something. Please remember that I love you. And keep this necklace as a reminder of me, for I will always be with you, even if you can't see me.  
  
Love Hermione.  
  
How could she have destroyed his love of life in so few words?  
  
  
  
He awoke the next morning with a stiff feeling in his neck. He found that he had fallen asleep on the couch with the letter still in his hand. He sat up slowly and looked at his clock. It was 6.30. Looking out of the window he could see that dawns grey fingers had barely penetrated the darkness. He got up and went in the bathroom. Discarding his clothes he stepped into the shower. Letting the hot water wash over him he began to feel better. He let the water run through his hair and down his back. Feeling it almost washing him clean of emotions. Helping him get back into the usual unfeeling Severus Snape he was used to.  
  
He stepped out of the shower and reached for the towel hanging next to him. He dried himself and then wrapped the towel round his waist. He wandered into the main chamber and walked over to his wardrobe. Pulling out his usual black attire he got dressed. He was just debating whether to go down to the potion classroom when there was a knock on the door. Opening the door he saw the small frame of Diana.  
  
"Good morning sir." She said looking at him.  
  
"Erm good morning Diana. Can I help you?" asked Severus somewhat taken aback.  
  
"I think so sir. You see my mother stayed in the castle last night. I know it wasn't with you. She stayed with Professor McGonagall. But I want to know why you won't forgive her? You do love her don't you?" asked Diana earnestly.  
  
Severus just stared at the form in front of him. Here she was asking a simple question and he couldn't answer it. Why couldn't he forgive Hermione for doing something as natural as protecting herself and her daughter?  
  
"Is it because she is married to Harry? Is that why?" Diana persisted.  
  
"Diana, I love your mother very much and I want to be there for her and you when ever I can. But child you must remember I have not known her since she left me before you were born and when she finally comes back she tells me she loves me but then tells me she is engaged to be married. But even worse than that she then tells me she loves me again and it gives me a false hope. I cannot forgive the way she acted last night. It was so stupid and thoughtless, so unlike her." Said Severus.  
  
Diana nodded and her brow furrowed for a moment.  
  
"Sir did anyone in your family posses the power to foresee the future?" she asked pensively.  
  
Severus was confused for a moment, why had the child suddenly changed the subject?  
  
"Erm my grandmother did why?" he asked confused.  
  
"Because sir, I inherited the gift. I knew what you would say before you said it. And I also know my mother will try and meet with you, you must accept the invitation." Said Diana as she looked into the eyes of her father.  
  
"And sir can you not tell my mother about this supposed 'blessing' for I know that she rather sceptical of the gift."  
  
Severus nodded and watched as the child began to walk off towards the entrance hall.  
  
He closed the door and went over to the couch. Collapsing on it he thought about how much that child reminded him of Hermione. Her tone of voice, her posture and her polite manner. As he contemplated this, an owl swooped in through the window and dropped a letter on his lap. He opened it.  
  
Severus,  
  
Can you please meet me at the three broomsticks tonight at about 10pm? If not send an owl back please.  
  
Hermione.  
  
How had that child done that? He marvelled at her. Was she really his child?


	3. If the Truth Needs Some Help

1 Chapter 3  
  
Severus walked into the potions classroom after all the class where sat down. It was the first potion class the new students were to have. Silently and almost keeping to the shadows he walked to the front of the room. When he was there he surveyed the class. They were the usual bunch of students. All chatting and oblivious that the Professor was at the front of the class. He saw the Gryffindors exchanging looks of hatred with the Slytherins and he saw the Slytherins intimidating the Gryffindors.  
  
"I would say good morning class but then I would by lying." He said quietly but just audible to everyone in the room. The sort of voice that told you not to cross him.  
  
"I will get straight to the point today. Open your books at page 5 and copy down all the points of safety to follow when making potions. Then we will try the simple laughing lotion." He stood and looked at them.  
  
Immediately they pulled out their equipment and began to write. He watched as Diana wrote down all the points in the same sort of tiny neat handwriting that her mother had used.  
  
Sitting down at his desk he pulled out some of the lesson plans for this year. After about 20 minutes he looked up. Diana slowly raised her hand.  
  
"Excuse me sir. May I begin with making the potion? I have finished the writing and have copied out the method for the potion too." She said in her usual neat curt tone.  
  
"No Miss Granger you may not. I do not wish for you to show off in class by proving you are better than the rest of the students." He said in nothing more than a whisper.  
  
He expected the girl to look hurt or complain. But she didn't she merely nodded and pulled out another piece of parchment and began to write on it.  
  
At the end of the lesson Diana approached Severus' desk. She walked so stealthily that he didn't realise her presence until she gave a slight cough. He looked up and saw her standing there. She looked so calm and composed, which was unusual for any student that approached him. Usually they wee trembling or cursing him but never there merely to talk, well except perhaps Hermione.  
  
"Yes?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Sir I was merely wondering if you have received an invitation off my mother, you know to meet her?" asked Diana as she shifting her weight form side to side due to the weight of the books she was carrying.  
  
"Diana, why do you insist on this persistent behaviour to sort things out between your mother and me?" he asked as her laid his quill down and sat back in his chair.  
  
"For your welfare." She said plainly.  
  
"My welfare? I hardly think being followed by my own daughter and being pestered to suddenly start up a relationship with her mother, is conducive to my welfare." He said irritably.  
  
"Well your redemption then." She said and looked at him to see what he made of this new information.  
  


"Redemption? I hardly think I can redeem myself." He snorted.  
  
"I think it is also because I want to see you almost happy, I know form what people have told me and from what I have observed that you are no happy man, but you don't look for it do you? I mean you believe the world to loathe you, but did you ever give it a chance to like you? You mourn for the love you lost when my mother let, but did you ever try and find her?" Diana said and then stood silent and looked at him.  
  
Severus hated this because it felt as if she was looking into his mind, trying to find a way of breaking the mean barrier he had built for himself. That was it was after all, a barrier, to stop his feelings from being hurt. But Hermione had broken it and very nearly broken him too. Why hadn't he gone to find Hermione? Wouldn't it have made sense too? She was the person that had managed to break the barrier after all.  
  
"Professor," said Diana breaking into his thoughts, "I think that because of the harshness and deceptions in your past, you find it hard to believe that someone can show you compassion."  
  
This was just a simple statement. Severus looked up at the child in front of him. That's all she was a child and yet she had the wisdom of one who had lived many times.  
  
"Diana does your mother forgive for not ever trying to find her?" asked Severus curiously.  
  
"That I do not know." She said as she stared him straight in the eye, "I don't know because I have never searched for the answer. The reason being that if the answer I received is contrary to the one I anticipated then I should be very disappointed. It would show my mother to be stupid, which I know she isn't."  
  
Severus thought for a minute. No Hermione was stupid sometimes. She was incredibly intelligent and had an amazing academic aptitude but she was very stupid sometimes. Maybe naive was a better word for it.  
  
While Severus was pondering this Diana placed a small crystal vial on his desk. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and left the room. Severus sat there in shock. His daughter had just kissed him! He felt a warmth flow through him. There was someone out there that did care for him. Actually there were two people.  
  
Severus looked at the small vial on his desk, there was a note attached to it.  
  
"In cases when the truth needs some help to come into the light.  
  
Diana"  
  
Was all it said.  
  
Severus looked at the vial intently. It was full of a crystal clear liquid. Could this child have made veritaserum? It was a challenge to even the most talented potions maker. Severus held the vial tightly.  
  
After about an hour of sitting there at his desk Severus heard a small knock on the door.  
  
"Enter," he said expecting it to be Diana again.  
  
"Ah Severus!" it was Albus, "I was hoping you would be here."  
  
"Albus you knew I would be here, you seem to know everything." Said Severus absently.  
  
Albus chuckled.  
  
"Have you had the delight of talking to Diana yet?" Albus saw Severus nod, "rather an amazing child don't you agree?"  
  
Severus looked at Albus wondering if there was a point to this statement.  
  
"Yes Albus quite. I take it you have known about the child from the start?" Severus asked as he looked straight at Albus.  
  
Albus sighed and the smile started to leave his face.  
  
"Yes I did. I have been in close contact with both Hermione and Diana since Hermione left. She wished to continue her studies even though she was pregnant.  
  
Severus I understand this is a huge shock for you. To find out you're a father is very awe-inspiring anyway. But to find you are a father and that the child is starting her secondary education is even worse. But you can't pretend it isn't here or that it will sort itself out. She is your daughter you have to take some responsibility. You have to talk to Hermione. She loves you Severus, you know she does." Said Albus and placed a hand on Severus shoulder.  
  
"But Albus what about her marriage to Harry?" he asked sadly.  
  
"I would like to think of it more as a safety precaution. I mean think about it from her point of view. She was 17 pregnant and unmarried. She didn't know if you stilled would want her or love her after you found out about this child so she gave up hope. She said she would marry Harry, she wanted someone to protect her and Diana and someone to act as a father to Diana." Albus said.  
  
"Well she has a second parent, Diana has a father! She has me!" said Severus sadly.  
  
Albus looked sadly at Severus. He was so childlike as he sat there, confused and he felt rejected or replaced.  
  
"Can you offer them safety Severus?"  
  
"Can Potter? He gets the girl just like James did, but look what happened then? Lily died because she chose James over me. What if the same danger is there?"


	4. Things Start to Warm Up

Chapter 4

Several weeks and many uneventful days later half term rolled around. Hermione had decided that Diana was to spend it at home as they only lived in the village. Secretly she had hoped Severus would find this out and visit during the holiday, purely for Diana's sake of course. 

"Have you packed everything?" Hermione asked as Diana reached the entrance hall. 

"Mum I'm only coming home for a week and if needs be I can come back and get the things I have left." Diana said as she ducked from Hermione's hand trying to tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

Severus crossed the entrance hall at the point. He looked concerned and puzzled as if thinking over a large decision. 

"Oh Diana there you are. Oh good afternoon Hermione." Severus added as an after thought. He turned back to Diana. "Diana would you like to go to a Quidditch match during the holidays? I know that Harry is playing and I was wondering if you would like to watch it… with me of course."

"Oh yes please that would be great!" Diana exclaimed excitedly. "I have never seen a Quidditch match." 

Severus looked shocked. "You've never seen a Quidditch match? But I thought Harry played for the Wimborne Wasps?"

"Oh he does." Hermione interjected. "But he has never taken her because I don't really enjoy the sport."

"I find that hard to believe, you were such an avid supporter here." Severus said trying to catch her out. 

"Yes well that was because it was an inter house tournament." Hermione said blushing. She was always very bad at lying.

"Oh," said Severus and changed the subject. "Well Diana I shall pick you up tomorrow at noon. Goodbye." He said and turned to walk away but Diana walked up to him and hugged him round the waist. 

For a moment Severus stood there shocked, and then he lowered his arms and hugged her back. She pulled away and grinned at him.

"See you tomorrow … dad." And she ran off to her mother again and they left.

"Mum where's my scarf?" Diana shouted from the hallway cupboard.

"I have no idea were did you leave it last?" Hermione shouted unhelpfully from the kitchen.

Diana stamped into the kitchen. "If I knew that I wouldn't be asking now would I?" she said crossly. "Mum uses a finding spell, I'm not allowed to!"

Hermione sighed and picked up her wand. "Accio Scarf!" she ordered. The scarf flew off the back of the kitchen door and into her hand. "Here you are." She smiled and wrapped it round Diana's neck.

Just then the doorbell rang.

Diana ran to answer the door. "Hello! I'm nearly ready I just need my gloves and hat." Diana said pulling her gloves out of her pockets. "Come in!"

Gingerly Severus stepped into the house. He looked around and saw pictures of Diana everywhere. Diana on her first birthday. Diana at the park, in the swimming pool, on a bike. All the things he wished he could have been there for.

"Would you like a drink before you go? Tea or coffee?" Hermione asked as Diana ran upstairs.

"Erm yes coffee please." Severus said as he removed his own gloves. 

"Here you go," Hermione said and handed him the cup and gestured for him to sit down. "Is it cold outside?" she asked politely drink form her own cup.  

Severus laughed inwardly. This was such a clichéd situation. Politely offering drinks then asking about the weather. How typically British of us. 

"A bit, not too bad though." He said and drank up.

"I'm ready!" Diana announced and burst into the kitchen.

"Oh good cos it starts in about 45 minutes. We'll have time to find our seats." Severus said getting up, glad to be able to leave. 

Diana was so excited about the match that she didn't say a lot once they got there she just looked around with wide eyes. 

"Excited?" Severus asked as he handed her a bag of sweets he had bought at Honeydukes.

"Yes! But I don't understand it! Can you explain it briefly?" she asked once they had sat down. 

"Ok," Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. He muttered something and a grin came over Diana's face.

"Oh now I get it!" she grinned.

The match was the Wimborne Wasps versus the Appleby Arrows. It was fairly mismatched as the Wasps nearly always beat the Arrows.

"Look what mum gave me to watch it with." Diana announced producing a pair of omnioculars from her pocket. On the side of them the words 'Quidditch World Cup Final' written on it and underneath it said 'Bulgaria Vs Ireland.' Severus smiled. He remembered that match well. Quite spectacular if he remembered rightly.

"Do you come to see Quidditch often?" Diana asked looking though the omnioculars and fiddling with the knobs and buttons.

"Yes. I do. I used to play it a lot too. But my job doesn't allow that much now." Severus said more to himself. 

"Could you teach me how to fly properly? And play Quidditch?" Diana implored, looking at him with large eyes. "I asked mum but she wouldn't, she hates flying." Diana looked thoughtful for a moment. "I didn't want to ask Harry. He acts like he's my father but in his heart he knows he couldn't even act that role properly. I think it's because he sees you in me." Her forehead was furrowed in thought. "Its not that he dislikes you immensely, but he thinks you hurt my mother and I remind him of it. But I could be wrong." 

Severus stared at her for a while. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the horn signalling that the match was soon going to start. 

Through the entire duration of the match Diana had the omnioculars glued to her face. Occasionally she would gasp or make comments like "did you see that?" but nothing very important. Severus almost wanted to cross examine her about her 'gift' and ask what else she knew about his and Hermione's relationship, both past and if there was to be a future one. 

At the end of an entirely spectacular match in which Harry had done a Wronski Feint which he had pulled out of it only 4 feet from the ground, Severus took Diana to Diagon Alley to have some ice-cream.

"What else do you want to do then?" Severus asked as their ice-creams arrived.

"Can we have a look in the Quidditch shop? I have some money left over from my birthday. I want to buy a broom." Diana said placing a heavily laden spoon into her mouth.

Severus laughed at her. 

"What?" she demanded confused.

"You have whipped cream on your nose." He said leaning over and wiping it off with a napkin.

Quality Quidditch Supplies was heaving with young wizards and witches. Several of them were from Hogwarts and looked thoroughly guilty for no reason as they saw Severus. As he walked through the shop he acknowledged a few of them and nodded in their general direction but they suddenly realised they had to be somewhere else and left suddenly.

Diana was cooing over several of the brooms. All of them looked flashy but they weren't much good for flying. She found the Firebolt magnetic. Every time she walked away from it she was drawn back towards it. 

"This is a nice broom." She stated looking at the price tag.

"Nice price too isn't it?" Severus said with a smile.

Diana looked so disappointed.

"I can save me pocket money and get it next time." She said trying to make herself feel better. "I need to go to the apothecary, re-fill my potions set." She said and began to leave the shop.

Severus was about to follow her but doubled back and looked at the Firebolt…

Diana took the money her mother had given her out of her pocket. This was to be used for school supplies only. If not then she could have bough the Firebolt. 

She sighed and went into the apothecary. Everything she needed was easy to find and she was done within 10 minutes but still she couldn't see her father anywhere. 

She went outside and saw him standing outside the magical menagerie looking at owls.

"I thought I had lost you!" Diana scolded as if he were a child.

"I have been here the whole time!" Severus laughed at the stern little face. "Do you have an owl?"

"No I use the school ones if I need to send post." Diana saw staring at the beautiful snowy owl in front of her.

"Would you like one? A sort of late birthday present?" Severus asked.

"Really? You mean it? You'd buy me an owl? Wow!" Diana exclaimed her eyes the size of galleons.

Diana and Severus arrived back at the Potter household at 8pm. Hermione was twitching the curtains as they walked up the path.

"Did you have a good time?" Hermione asked as she opened the door and gasped as she saw the owl.

"Do you like it mum? She's called Myfanwy." Diana had a glint in her a eye.

Severus smirked as Diana walked inside. 

"Myfanwy? Your idea I presume?" Hermione said crossing her arms, a smile lurking in the corner of her mouth, trying to hide.

Severus smiled and nodded. The smile dropped quickly and he looked straight at her.

"I never forgot you know." He said.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but Harry appeared behind her.

"Evening Severus," he said tensely, trying to be polite.

"Good match today." Severus commented, "exhilarating, very much so."

There was an awkward silence as everybody tried to look at anything but somebody. 

"Do you want to come in for coffee?" Hermione said finally.

"I think I'd better…" Severus began.

"No come in." Harry interjected and disappeared indoors again.

Severus stepped through the door and into the kitchen; Diana was stood there with a coffee mug which she handed to Severus.

"Black, one sugar just how you like it!" she said.

"How did you…" Severus began and then remembered and smiled. "Thank you."

"You know you didn't have to buy me the Firebolt, I would have got it myself eventually." She said.

Severus was about to take a sip from the mug but froze at those words. Hermione looked at him and then at Diana.

"Dee darling, I think you should go and have a bath. Warm yourself up." Hermione said tactfully.

Diana smiled knowingly at the pair of them and went upstairs for a bath.

"Is she always so blunt?" Severus asked.

"Yes. Well I suppose it's better than hiding things." Hermione said drinking her tea.

Something was pressing into the side of Severus' leg, he put his hand in has pocket and pulled out the bottle Diana had given him. He wondered …

"Don't do it yet Severus!" Diana shouted the stairs.

He quickly put the bottle back in his pocket as Hermione gave him a strange look.

"What is she on about?"

"No idea" Severus said quickly. "I'm going for a drink in the three broomsticks now if you and Harry want to join me?"

"Drinking alone?" Hermione asked.

"No!" Severus said too quickly, "some of the Hogwarts staff should be up there; they usually are on a Saturday night."

"I'll ask Harry." Hermione said and left the room.

Severus looked around the room, trying to make time pass while Hermione consulted her husband. He hated using that phrase, Hermione's husband. It should have been him.

Diana appeared in the doorway. She grinned and gave him two thumbs up.

"She drinks shiraz! Remember that." She said before running back upstairs.


End file.
